Blackberry
by Fizzydrink101
Summary: Carl never united with his father in the crazed frenzy of the prison attack. Instead he found himself alone & wandering town after town, until coming across a boy his age with green eyes & an offer of friendship. The two band together to hunt down Carl's father & find a place to call home, which is offered to them by a hunky man with balls of steel & a large bat to accompany him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Friends

I've had this in my brain forever and as usual the first chapter is always the hardest for me. I have great plans for the next chapters if you can stick with me I'll try and give you a great story to read.

-Enjoy

* * *

Carl could only stand and watch as the Governor stood there, oh so cocky. The man had Michonne's sword in his hand and poor old Hershel on his knees in front of him. His father, Rick, seemed to be negotiating with him, pleading, begging. Nobody could hear the conversation from how far back they could only wait, and watch, but it changed in just a split second. The one eyed man and swung at Hershel, giving the man a large hacked wound that blood gushed from. That's all it took.

Then it turned to chaos.

Chunks of the place he once called home were flying all over the place. Dust flew into his eyes and he had no time to recover before the grueling moans of walkers was upon him. A small horde was coming towards him, forcing him to a wall. He reloaded his shotgun, pelting the undead before running out of his clip. He knew that there was a bus on the other side of the building, but he wasn't sure if he could make it. He was out of bullets and out of luck it seemed.

Turning behind him he grabbed onto the chain linked fence behind him, hauling himself up to get to the other side. He paused at the top to scour for his group, only to find the bus he had been aiming for was now driving far away down the road.

His heart dropped to his stomach. He had no clue in what to do. A loud bang brought his attention back to the main issue. The fact that there was still a tank driving its way into the prison. More chunks flew from it's crippled concrete flesh.

He spotted Daryl as he made a jump towards the tank.

"Daryl!" He called out desperately trying to get the man's attention, but it was to no avail. The man was now running in the opposite direction with Beth in tow.

The tank blew from the inside, it almost gave small jump from the explosion. .

Panic was now settling in and his breath was coming quicker. He didn't see his Dad anywhere, and the only people he saw left was the Governor's posse. They kept walking forward firing rapid rounds of ammunition. His ears rang from the piercing sounds. He brought his hands up to his ears to try and block out the deafening noises.

The wire from the fence was starting to dig into the upper part of his thigh as he still sat perched upon the fence. Walkers were clawing, reaching for the teen. Carl took one last desperate look around the destroyed dystopia. Then he saw his last hope.

What seemed like a mile away at the front opening of the main gates, Michonne was loading his unconscious father into the back of a car. His father's face was beaten and bloody to where almost he was having issues identifying him. His leg was wrapped with a cloth that was stained a deep red and seemed like only a filter for the red substance pouring out of his leg. The woman looked around quickly, she was trying to slice walkers while also getting to the driver's seat. Not once did she look for or spot Carl. She probably thought he was on that bus.

"Michonne!" He screamed. "Please Michonne wait for me!"

Carl had always tried to be a strong kid. He had to be in these times, but in that moment.

His heart was breaking.

His eyes started to water, clouding his vision of anything he tried to look at. His Dad couldn't leave him. He didn't want to be alone.

Wiping his eyes he hopped over to the other side of the fence, he made a dash to hopefully intercept the car in its path and get a ride to safety. His legs pumped with whatever adrenaline he had left. He drew air into his lungs so fast he thought they'd burst from pressure.

He cut through the grass, taking the shortest path possible, in his mind he thought he could do it. But his heart could tell he wouldn't be able to catch up no matter how hard he thought he could.

"No no no no no no no." Carl tried to go faster, his vision was blurring rapidly by the second.

He sunk to his knees as the salted tears toppled over.

Had he admitted defeat?

What was he going to do now? He didn't see anyone left. Only walkers, which he knew that more would be drawn in from the loud noises. Wiping his nose, he stood up on shaky legs. He headed back towards the interior or the prison to hopefully grab anything that would help him as he went to find his father again. Luckily the interior wasn't so destroyed that it was easy for the walkers to get in.

He climbed over the rubble, landing with a small thud. He made a quick dash for his room, grabbing his bag and his pistol. The memories that he had made in here were now nothing to him, he had to move on to survive. There was no more looking in the past.

Before anymore walkers could get any closer and horde up, he excited to the road by shimmying through a newly created crack, only slightly grazing his knee in the process. Carl took one last look at his used to be home.

On his way out he grabbed a not so battered bike, he reasoned that it would cut down on his walk time and give his feet a rest. He swallowed all feelings as he lifted himself up on his bike, he was on his own for the first time in his life.

He first started by following the way he saw tire tracks going. He knew that this was probably his safest bet. Looking down the road he saw nothing, just long, far streaching road. He swallowed the lump in his throat .

The path ahead of him was long, this was his coming of age.

This was his journey.

-Fizzydrink101


	2. Chapter 2

Hi friends!

I'm so ecstatic about the response so far. I watched the mid season finale the other day and i'm just so fucking crushed. But I'm still super pumped about this story so lets get on with it.

-Enjoy

* * *

It was very lonely for Carl in the first few days. He had nobody to talk to, and nobody to comfort him. He believed that these feelings were making him weak, that they would grate him down into a soft little child. Although, in reality, that's what he was.

The first town he came across wasn't too bad. It seemed like a normal little neighbourhood, and well stocked. He could have stayed for a small while longer, but a small group of adults came in. A group of four, and their leader was a very large ginger haired man that Carl knew he had no chance against in a fight. All he had got from that town was a few cans of food and the knowledge to keep moving on.

His bike was beginning to be his best friend. It was a washed out yellow, and he had fashioned on a basket to the front to hold all of his food. Carl had named the bike wrinkle, since that was the bikes brand name. He'd talk to the bike from time to time, even though he knew it was crazy. It just kept his mind occupied.

His back was aching from not finding a great place to sleep each night. Each town he had traveled to was occupied by a few people, and he didn't want to run in with anybody. But it seemed fate had a different plan for him.

It was hot. Deadly hot outside, and while Carl rode his bike down the middle of the road he could feel the heat rising off the pavement in waves. There was no tree cover on the heat magnet, and even though Carl knew it was dangerous, there was no way he could ride his bike on the grass. The Bike just couldn't take that sort of strain.

Then all of a sudden Carl was hit by a hard force throwing him off his bike and flat on the burning road. He shuffled up quickly and tried to pull out his knife, but a voice stopped him.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" The voice was young and when Carl's vision finally stopped swimming, he saw that it came from a boy around his age. He was running towards the the large black mass which was now hovering over him.

"I'm so sorry, please don't kill him. I don't know what happened."

Carl didn't even know what to say. He looked over finally realising that what slammed into him was a large black dog. It was sitting calmly by Carl, panting with its tongue hanging from its mouth.

"Sirius come here!" The boy demanded.

The dog got up slowly and walked over to where the boy was while the kid himself went to go help Carl get back on his feet. Carl flinched away as the kids hand came into contact with his skin, but he after he saw the boy give a lopsided grin, he decided to give a chance to him.

"I'm Harry." The kid introduced himself, then pointed to the dog who was sitting beside him. "And that old man is Sirius."

"Carl." He replied looking wearily at the two in front of him.

Carl couldn't help it but Harry's eyes were capturing his attention, he had never seen such green eyes in his life before. After getting of the colour of his eyes Carl registered Harry's accent.

"Where are you from Harry?" Carl asked. "You don't sound like most people around here, or who would have lived around here I guess."

"I'm from the Uk. So is Sirius. We came here on accident." Harry said. "We were trying to get down to Mexico."

"Mexico?" Carl questioned aloud. "Why go to Mexico?"

Harry just gave a shug that was accompanied with a small smile. "Well bodies rot faster in heat right?

Carl just nodded. He hadn't thought of that.

"Would you like to come with us?" Harry asked.

Sirius startled Carl by whining, but Harry quickly sushed the animal.

"I would Harry, but I need to find my dad. We got seperated the other day, and I need to find him... I need to find my group." Carl explained.

Harry nodded, then quickly turned around and pulled Sirius into a huddle. "We should help him." Carl heard him whisper. He never heard Sirius say anything, he was a dog afterall, but it seemed they had finally agreed on something.

"We'll help you find your dad. But then, depending on the situation, we may head down south afterwards." Harry smiled softly kicking Sirius as the dog seemed to huff in annoyance.

"Alright." Carl nodded. For the first time since the prison he felt hope flutter in the pit of his stomach. "I've been following this road, because I strongly believe that this is the road they took."

Carl looked at his bike which now had a bent wheel. He sighed a little at the loss of his little bike friend, but it was a good exchange for real company.

"Sooooo, you think they went this way?" Harry asked. "Did they walk off while you were sleeping?"

Carl shook his head. "Where I lived got attacked. It was chaos, and even though I tried calling out to them-"

Harry could see Carl was having trouble explaining what had happened. He felt bad for his new friend, even Sirius went over and rubbed on the boy's side trying to give him comfort.

"Don't worry Carl. I'll help you, even if we grow old till we are ninety. I'll stay and help you find your dad." Harry tried to give his friend a small smile, but it was hard when the mood was so somber.

"Thank you Harry." Carl managed to get out.

The two stood in an awkward teen silence for a while not knowing what to do or say. Then finally Sirius barked at the two and started walking down the road where Carl was first heading. Harry chuckled and ran after Sirius shouting words so quickly that Carl couldn't keep up with hearing what his new friend was saying. He started to sprint after the two hoping that the dog would slow down just a little bit.

Seeing his new friends run down the road, Carl knew that this was going to be the start of a very long journey.

-Fizzydrink101


	3. Chapter 3

Hi friends,

Sorry for the wait, just got caught up in break and the start of school. I hope this chapter is alright and hopefully sets up really well for what I have coming next.

-Enjoy

* * *

A true bonding moment for the boys was on a day when Harry had across a group of people who wanted the can that he had picked up.

"Give me the can boy." The man had a thin face. Wispy blonde hair that was thicker in the back then in the front, only due to the side of the man's face being grotesquely burned.

"Finders keepers." Harry shot back. Carl and himself had only been eating animals they had found in the forest, and while Harry was grateful for any sort of food, he was a little desperate for something other than squirrel.

The man then began to get visibly angry. "I'll count you down kid."

Sirius came forward in front of Harry and started to growl. The man only seemed a little unphased, he didn't seem to care all that much about the dog.

"Dwight." Another man came by, he glanced at the dog and laughed. "Found some new friends?"

"I wanted that can, the boy has it." Dwight replied. "I'm going to show him who to listen to."

Sirius growled louder as the man approached, Harry took a step back. "Don't touch us."

The man who came only just joined laughed. "We do what we want kiddo." With that he threw a large rock at Sirius.

Sirius gave a grunt as the rock hit him just under his ear, by his eye. Harry was outraged and pulled out the gun Carl gave him from his belt. He aimed it at the man who seemed shocked by the move. Harry's hands were shaking a little as he aimed. Dwight slowly pulled out his own gun, aiming it at Harry.

"I said don't touch us." Harry's voice was only a shaking breath at this point. Carl was off looking in another house, Harry was only going to be waiting outside. He was a little unwearing of what could be in the houses. He should be back any minute.

"You think you have balls kid?" The unnamed man asked tilting his head to the side with a smirk. "Because I don't see any kind of bulge there.

Dwight took another step forward, but Harry knew that he had no quarrel with this man. He had just aggressively asked for his can. The other man on the other hand, threw a rock at Sirius. This was something that could not be tolerated. Harry held up the gun a little more assertively, pointing it at the man. Dwight could see what was happening and when to shoot, just as a very familiar voice called out for Harry. It was Carl.

At this point Harry had no time to think and did what he had to survive. With a burst of magic, he flug Dwight back into the air, and took a rugged shot at the man who hit Sirius.

Carl looked at what happened in amazement. There was no explanation as to how Dwight was thrown into the air, but he had a quick second to get everything out of control. The shot that Harry fired only skimmed the man's side causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Another shot quickly followed lodging straight in his chest.

Harry looked over in a crazed frenzy at Dwight, but the man had already disappeared.

"Harry!" Carl yelled running over to his friend. He stopped a few steps in front of him, weary about what just happened.

Sirius stationed himself in front of Harry, he wasn't sure if Carl was going to hurt his pup.

"What was that?" Carl asked, a little out of breath.

Harry hung his head, he wasn't ready for Carl's rejection. His first friend in the apocalypse and he already fucked it up. He looked at the gun in his still shaking hands, holding it out for Carl to take back. But he didn't.

"Take it back Carl." Harry pleaded. "Take it back and go!"

Carl's brow creased, his hat was shadowing his eyes.

"Take it Carl!" Harry yelled.

"Why?" Carl asked. "So I can ditch you and be alone again? You told me that we'd find my father together Harry."

Harry was confused. "But, you saw..."

"Whatever it was you did, voodoo-"

Carl was interrupted by a loud bark from Sirius, almost like it was a laugh.

"Shut up dog." Carl muttered, feeling almost embarrassed.

"Sirius didn't mean anything by it. He's always had the worst timing with his bad jokes." Harry choked out.

"You talk about him like he's a person. I guess you have a strong bond huh." Carl gave a breathless laugh.

Harry looked over at the black dog and shugged. "I mean, what else do we have to lose."

"What do you mean?"

Harry scuffed his shoe on the ground. "Well, uh, it's not voodoo Carl. It's just plain old magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah, that's how I flung that man into the air." Harry explained.

Carl looked over at the man Harry had shot. "But you were using it to protect yourself. Like how I use my gun... and you also I guess."

Harry then fell to his knees. "Holy shit is he dead?"

Carl carefully took the gun from Harry and walked over to the man. He was ruggedly breathing, blood pooling in his mouth. Although, he still had the strength for a few words.

"Negan will get you for this." He choked.

"Doubt it." Carl replied shooting the man in the head. The teen then ran over to his friend who was a little shaken. "Harry we should leave, I think that man was working for someone. I personally don't want to stick around."

Harry nodded and let Carl help him up. He would explain the whole story to Carl when they got a safe distance away from the danger zone. He deserved that much.

"Harry." Carl called out. He was a large distance away from the dark haired boy, who seems to have drifted off into a land of his own. He walked back over to him and gently took his and into his own. His friend still seemed like he was in shock, so carefully he led him into the forest where they would have cover from whatever may be coming after them.

-Fizzydrink101


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Tbh, I'm not sure if I can keep watching the walking dead anymore after whats happened. ;-; But I think I can keep this fanfic going. I got a plan don't worry. It's probably going to be 14 ish chapters.

 _Do you want this to be a yaoi, slash, bxb story? Just wondering because idk._

-Enjoy

* * *

Carl sat hunched over by the fire, a fire that he didn't have to make. A fire that _magically_ came from Harry. They didn't need wood or anything to keep it going, Carl was fascinated but it all. It was the new hours of the morning when the teen woke up. There was a light dew on the leaves and the sun was casting low shadows from the trees on the forest floor. A warm breeze flew past him, it had been a hard few weeks from the separation of his father, but he was determined to find him.

A small sigh that came from his left caused Carl to look over to his companion. Harry rolled slightly in his sleep, but stayed on his blanket where he would stay warm. Carl had taken the feelings of protectiveness over Harry and Sirius. Carl looked for the black mop of a dog, but didn't see him.

A sinking feeling sank into the pit of his stomach. Where was he?

Carl got up quietly, he didn't want to leave Harry vulnerable, but he hadn't seen any walkers around at all. Thinking harder he hadn't seen any walkers for days. Shaking the thought from his head he walked a little out from their camp to look for Sirius.

"Sirius." Carl whistled for the dog. "Sirius where are you?"

He called about for him a little longer before stumbling apong a small lake where there lay a pile of clothing. Squinting his eyes he saw a man in the lake with shoulder length black hair. He was facing the other way, but he was too close to where they had been sleeping. He could have hurt them both while they slept. He might be the reason why Sirius was missing.

"Who are you?" Carl called out raising his gun to aim at the stranger.

The man whipped around and yelled out in distress. "Oh god Carl!"

"How do you know my name?" Carl asked trying to keep his attention on the man, but his mustache kept grabbing his attention.

"Uh." The man stumbled for an answer. "I'm. Uh. I'm Sirius."

Carl looked at the man dumbfounded. Could magic turn a man like this into a dog? He didn't know, and he didn't want to take chances, but there was no way that this man could have known his name or the name of Sirius.

"How do I know it's you?" Carl asked.

"I'm Harry's godfather, I stay in my dog animagus because it's a grim, a black dog. The walkers stay away from aura I put off." Sirius tried to explain. He really felt awkward being naked in the lake while Carl stood there pointing his gun at him. "Can I please come out and put my clothes on? Harry can help explain it more when we get back to him alright."

Carl swayed awkwardly from foot to foot slowly lowering his gun. "This is so weird." He muttered to himself and promptly turned around letting Sirius come out from the lake.

"I do have to say this isn't the way i wanted to introduce myself." Sirius chuckled.

"You can say that again." Carl shook his head. The whole situation was confusing and embarrassing.

It only took a few minutes for Sirius to cast a drying spell on himself and out his clothes back on. Carl was surprised by his attire.

"A striped blazer?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's been awhile since i've had a change of clothes."

"Aren't you worried of smelling?" Carl wrinkled his face up in disgust. Sure he wasn't the cleanest boy out there, but had some sort of hygiene.

Sirius just barked out a laugh and made a sort of jazz hands gesture at him. "Magic."

A scream snapped both of them out of whatever kind of weird conversation they were in.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled out on realization that his godson had been left alone in the woods.

Both Carl and Sirius ran back as quickly as they could, the forrest had seemed to be dense and darker from what it had been only a handful of minutes ago.

"Harry!" Sirius called out.

There was sounds of struggling and when they came to where harry was all they saw was a mess.

"Sirius?" Harry called out.

Both Sirius and Carl looked to where the voice came from, which was high up in the tree. Harry had perched himself up in.

"There was growling. I think that there were some wolves." Harry explained.

Shortly after getting down he looked to both Sirius then Carl, then right back to Sirius.

"What happened?" He asked.

Carl turned a little red in the face and rubbed the back of his neck. "I though Sirius had gotten lost, so I went to look for him and I guess I found him."

Sirius just huffed. "He was going to shoot me dead in the lake all naked and stuff."

"No!" Carl cried out. "I didn't even know who you were then."

Harry laughed silently at his friends distress. "I guess we have some explaining to do."

Carl sat down on the leafy floor. "I would appreciate it."

Sirius just slapped Carl on the back in a friendly manner and sat near the fire, Harry sitting between them so they made a little triangle with their bodies.

"So I started living with Sirius when I was four. He took custody of me from my Aunt and Uncle when he found out they weren't such a great fit for me. I guess I've always been pretty shy, and I love Sirius for helping me out of it. We lived in his old family home in London. That's when I found out about magic Carl, it's amazing." Harry explained. "Portraits of people move, and in the paper. The people who serve the house are elves, like little kid looking people with pointy ears."

Carl listened intently while his friend explained. He was told everything, from the war to how it ended with his parents dying. It struck a chord with Carl, who wasn't done grieving the loss of his mother. His eyes welled with tears.

"You alright Carl?" Harry asked concerned.

Carl just nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment in time.

They decided that it was probably a good idea that they get a move on out of there. While walking out Sirius turned back into his dog form which Carl watched with fascinated eyes.

"Can you do that too?" Carl asked Harry.

Harry wiggled his hand a little side to side in a 'almost' motion. "Kind of. I've done it once, but I haven't had much time to practice."

"What are you?"

"A deer." Harry said with a smile. He loved seeing his friends enthusiasm.

Carl mouthed a wow to himself as they excited the forest.

The three walked down a street together heading in the direction that Carl believed his father would be in. They walked for a bit until coming across a block. It was a few cars blocking the road with a man standing behind them. He was smirking with his arms folded over.

"Need something?" Carl asked.

"I don't, but Negan does."

-Fizzydrink101


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. So like I became an adult and moved to the other side of the world. Like everyone also wanted the slash so we shall see what happens.

-Enjoy

* * *

The man oozed Smug.

He had a look on his face that could be read as, 'I've got you.' Carl hated it. It was the same look the Governor had when he stood in front of the prison, tank behind him. A small fire of hatred sparked in his chest.

"That's the second time i've heard that name," Carl said. "Are you going to enlighten us?"

The man scoffed. "We heard about you, the two kids and the dog."

Harry drew closer to Sirius, his hand pulled lightly on the fur. He didn't like where this was going.

"Or should I rephrase. The kid. The dog." He looked towards Harry. "And the witch."

Carl brought up his gun from his hip. The man didn't even flinch, he just smirked. He was enjoying this. Harry's heartbeat increased as Carl confronted the guy in front of them. His breaths came in short huffs, a creeping feeling of sourness came into his chest. Like a salted egg was forming with black goo that would take over if cracked. He felt fragile.

"You know nothing!" Carl seethed.

The man laughed, his belly bounced in motion from his gleeful jerks. "We know all about his powers. We've been watching you since your little introduction."

Harry just stood there shocked. There was no way they could know. They had to be bluffing. The black haired boy pulled on his friends shirt. This is a way of them gathering information, and Carl was falling straight into their mind game.

"Carl." Harry said pulling harder on the fabric that he had trapped in his hand. "It's a bluff, let's just get out of here."

The man smirked. He loved the way this was going. He loved little children. But the thing he loved most. Is when they fell in his trap.

He started to take steps forward. Carl sumbled back from the audacity of this man. The confidence he had and the desire in his eyes was something he feared. He had never encountered something like this before. His legs were shaking and his heart raced. While the two boys turned to run, more people approached from the buildings surrounding the block. They surrounded the three like they were some sort of weak prey. Sirius crouched low to the ground and snarled at the approaching flock.

Harry nodded, seeing to understand what Sirius had said to him. Harry grabbed tight of the collar around the dog's neck and then ordered Carl to grab tight.

"Carl, hold tight to me and don't let go." Harry instructed.

The man in charge seemed to know what was going on and his face changed rapidly from a composed pedo to a panicked child.

"Grab them quickly!" He yelled starting his charge towards them. "Quickly!"

Harry closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. There was a harsh pull that started behind the belly button, then expanded through their entire body. Carl had never felt like this before, being sucked through a tube. He wanted to throw up, cough, and sneeze all at the same time. It was stimulus overload, he didn't know how much more he could handle. And with that, they had disappeared with only the resonating sound of a pop left behind.

A cuckle followed shortly after. It was pleased laugh which veered off into a deep breath.

"So it is true." The man was wheezing a little from charging at the two kids. "Dwight wasn't lying."

"So it seems. Hank, you did well." The new man praised.

"Thank you. Negan."

The newly named Negan has a wide smirk on. When his man, Dwight, had come back to the compound partnerless, he was about ready to smash his head in. He wouldn't put it past the man to murder his partner to get closer to himself. Everyone was in it for the power. But when Dwight had come back only to tell him that his partner was killed by a magical kid he didn't believe it. The fury he had felt towards Dwight, the nerve of the man in front of him to tell him such a story just pissed. Him. Off. That was until someone had the same story from a few weeks ago, but he had already killed that man. The thoughts started to tumble around in his brain. If the dead were walking the earth, what where the chances that magic could exist. What is magic was the cause. Negan was always a risk taker, always had been always will be, and sometimes the biggest gambles paid off. This one certainly did.

"What the next step here Negan?"

"Find them of course." The man laughed and swung back on his feet. His trusted bat fitted perfectly in his hand. It really did seem to be made for him. "I want those kids."

"We will have to call you Daddy Negan now." Hank smirked.

Negan just laughed. It seemed fitting, he was good with kids, having been a teacher and all. "Daddy Negan."

It just seemed to roll off his tongue like it was right. Like it was meant to be.

"Hank, grab Dwight and bring those boys back, don't hurt them, but be smart now we know another one of his tricks." Negan instrución. "I'm going to go back and prepare for their arrival."

.

.

.

.

Carl fell to the ground, tangled in a knot of limbs. A groan came beside him as he got up on his feet. He looked over at his companion, his heart twisted in a feeling that he wasn't sure of.

"Harry. Come on get up." Carl tried to pull the smaller boy up. "Get up Harry."

Harry painted, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Carl propped Harry against his chest while he looked around for Sirius and Harry's wand.

"Sirius!" Carl called out desperately. "Sirius where are you?"

His voice caught at the end of his plea. Eyes watering at his situation. This was all too much, he wasn't ready for this, he wasn't strong like his dad.

"Kids!"

Carl looked up to see Sirius running towards them. His hair was disheveled, and in his hand he held two wands. The man got on his knees and ghosted his hand over his godsons cheek.

"He should have never have done that, it was too much for him to take on." Sirius shook his head and took in a deep breath. "We need to get him somewhere safe, so he can recover. I have a feeling they won't be leaving us alone after that."

Carl shook his head as he pushed back Harry's bangs. The boy's forehead was slick with a thin sheet of sweat. It was all quiet except for the low moan coming from further within the woods. Carl looked to Sirius.

"You think you can carry him?" Sirius asked.

Carl nodded. "You can trust me."

Sirius stared at the pair for a long time. He had to put his trust into this kid. There was no way they would be able to make it to a safe house without Sirius in his animagus.

"Alright kid. Lets go."

-Fizzydrink101


	6. Just a thing to tell you

Hey guys so I think my last chapter came across weird to some of you. **Negan has no sexual interest in the boys.** There will be **no MxB** or child love or stuff like that in here. Just so we are clear. I thought we were rooting for Carl and Harry guuuys. Any other questions you can just ask, ill reply to you so yeah.

have a good day


End file.
